The Wolves Little Sisters
by wikiwikiclaire
Summary: This story about Claire, Jen, Heather, and Hannah. They are the little sisters of Jake, Paul, Seth, and Jared. This is about their lives on la push with wolves as brothers. NO VAMPIRES just ones passing through. Strictly wolves maybe a little imprinting! Review! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Background**

This is a story about Paul, Jake, Seth and Jared's little sisters. They're little sisters are 15. The boys are legal guardians of the girls except Jake his father Billy is still around but is too old to disapline Claire. The other parents ran out of fear and have zero contact with the girls and guys. The girls are all best friends because their brothers are wolves and hangout. While they're brother's patrol they stay with Emily because Sam is the Alpha and Jacob is his Beta. The story is going to start in separate houses and then I'll put them together.

-**Character List!**

Claire- She is Jake's sister. She's useally the quiet one but when she gets started, she's most likely to get in trouble with Jacob.

Jen is Paul's little sister. She takes after Paul with his mouth and temper. She's the loud one and is always in some sort of trouble.

Heather is Seth's little sister. She can be opinionated when she wants to but she keeps to herself. She has a close relationship with Seth, and he is the only one she trusts with her thoughts and fears.

Hannah is Jared's little sister. She is really cold toward Kim because she took her brother away. Hannah was close to Jared but when Kim came around their relationship became strained. Throughout the story you'll see her open up to Jared about why she is so cold towards Kim.

Review what you think! I'm really excited about this story!


	2. 1 Lahote House

**Lahote House**

Paul is 23 and Jen is 15. Today is the last day of school for Jennie. It's 8 AM and school starts at 9 AM. Jen goes to the Rez school along with Claire, Heather, and Hannah.

_Jen's POV_

"Jennie wake up! You have to go to school" Paul said.

Okay my name is Jennifer, Paul calls me Jennie and my friends call me Jen. My friends and I have a plan since it's the last day of school, we're going to meet at the front of school and when our brothers are gone we're gonna make a run for it probably go to the mall but whatever.

"Alright Paul STFU already!" I said

"I sware you talk to me like that and you won't see the light of day."

"Sorry Sir" I said sarcastically.

He growled and left the room because if had grounded me he would have to stay and watch me and with that that's punishment for him not me.


	3. 2 Clearwater House

**Clearwater's**

Seth is 16 and the legal guardian of Heather. After he turned into a wolf he dropped out of school and got his GED. He drives Heather to school every day, picks her up and she's stays with Emily and the girls while he patrols with the guys.

_Seth's POV_

"Baby girl wake up you have to go to school" I said.

"Okay Sethie"

To my surprise she got up fairly easy, some things going on and I'm going to find out.

**REVIEW! **


	4. 3 Black House

**Black's**

Jake's 17 also the legal guardian of Claire, he is the beta of Sam.

_Claire's POV_

"Claire Bear wake up it's the last day of school!" I hear Jake say.

"Alright I'm up." I said

"That was really easy, what are you gonna get in trouble for?" he said

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

**REVIEW!**


	5. 4 Cameron House

**Cameron's**

Jared is 23 and best friends with Paul, along with being the legal guardian of Hannah his little sister. He is also the imprinted with Kim.

_Hannah's POV_

"Jared! Wake up you have to drive me to school!"

"Alright let me change!" he said

"I'm late all because of stupid Kim" I mutter.

"What did you say!? I have super- sonic hearing remember" Jared said

"Yeah Whatever"

I started to walk to the door but he grabbed my wrists and turned me to face him and says

"What's with the attitude this morning? And don't reply, your attitude needs to go away really fast before you get yourself in deeper shit"

I nodded and then we left for school, It sucks to have the strictest brother.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

_No One's POV_

The girls were outside of the school waiting for their brothers to leave, but the boys kept talking and talking. Then Jen screamed

"YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!"

Paul then turned around and flicked her off with a smile.

_The Boy's POV_

"Is it just me or do the girls besides Jen look guilty of something" said Jake.

"I know Heather was way too easy to get up this morning" Seth said.

"I think there planning something because there not going inside" Paul said.

"Alright let's call Sam and tell him we'll patrol out here so we can watch them" Jared said.

And with that they all split up

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5 part 2 will be up late tonight or early tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

_**Girl's POV**_

"Guys they just left" Claire said.

"Alright let's go to the mall… Wait there's Derek" Jen said.

Jen ran over to Derek and kissed him.

"Baby, can you drive me and the girls to the mall!?" she said

"Sure babe let's go"

_**Paul's POV**_

I can't believe my eyes my baby sister just ran up to an ass and fucking kissed him. Now the girls are getting in his car right when I start to move Jake moves out and screams

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"

I follow up with

"GIRLS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW" I bellowed.

They all ran over except Jennie, who stood there with my smirk.

"JENNIE I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR EFFING ASS OVER HERE"

She slowly turns to that ass of a boy and starts to make out with him, I'm so angry I go over there and yank her to the truck. I turned to the guys and say

"Let's meet at Emily's, punish them the way you want on the way there then they get punished together."

They nodded and we separated to our cars and left.

_**Seth's POV**_

I was beyond mad I grabbed Heather's shoulders and guided her to the car. Once we got in, I turned to face her, her expression was worried mixed with fear as it should be.

"What were you thinking Heath? Something could have happened to you! This isn't like you so EXPLAIN!"

Then she started to speak

"I know Seth, this was all Jen's idea the only reason we went along with it was because we know you guys would find out before we left, but I didn't know she would go an make out with Derek the was pretty slutty of her. I'm sorry Seth I should have told you before something like this happens."

She then started crying I hugged her into my chest and rocked her I then said

"Heather I understand you didn't want to be a snitch but sometimes you have to be, you are still going to be punished because you went along with it so your grounded for a week. I love you baby don't scare me like that."

"I love you too" she sniffled.

_**Jake's POV**_

I'm so unbelievably mad…. I can't believe Claire would do this. When we got inside of the truck I screamed

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

She turned to me and screamed while crying

"IT WASN'T ALL MY IDEA! IT WAS JEN'S I'M THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO THE OTHER GIRLS TO LOOK SUPICIOUS SO WE WOULD GET IN TROUBLE!"

I can't believe Jen thought all about this and dragged the girls with her

"Claire Bear I'm so sorry, I just assumed I'll be more careful next time now I have to punish you because of the fact you were going along with it. You're grounded for the weekend, I love you that's why I freaked out."

I turned and hugged her and she replied

"I love you too Jake! And I understand that it was wrong."

_**Jared's POV**_

I grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her to the truck.

"WHAT THE HELL HAN! WHAT WERE YOU GUYS GOING TO DO ANYWAY?"

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU CARE!?" She screamed

My face softened and I asked

"Why do you think I don't care about you?"

"Because you don't even notice me all you do is spent time with Kim it's all because of that STUPID IMPRINT!"

While she was saying this tears were running down her face. GOD…I feel like such a jerk! I pulled her towards me and my shirt was slowly starting to get wet I then told her

"I had no idea you felt like this, I'm so sorry baby girl I love you so much"

She looked up and said

"I love you to Jare"

I then asked her

"But that doesn't explain why you were trying to skip school."

"I swear it was all Jen's idea I just went along with it" She said.

"Okay Han I believe you but your grounded for a week."

_**Paul's POV**_

I didn't even wait to the truck to scream at Jennie, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the truck while screaming at her

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING? AND YOU JUST MADE YOURSELF IN DEEPER SHIT BY KISSING THAT ASS! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME EVERYTHING AND THAT MEANS WAS THIS ALL YOU'RE IDEA!?

She looked so scared, I finally put fear into her… then she started to scream and cry

"YES IT WAS ALL MY IDEA, THE GIRLS JUST WENT ALONG IT DON'T BLAME THEM, THE ONLY REASON I DID IT WAS TO HAVE FUN ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL, AND DEREK IS JUST A GUY I KISS NOTHING BIG! I'M SORRY PAUL"

Well I wasn't expecting that, I can't believe she dragged all her friends with her that's a new low. UGH what am I going to do?

"Alright this is what's going happen you're grounded for a month, you stay at home and can only go to Emily's when I patrol and you're not allowed to see the girls, I'm going to change patrol hours so it's just you and Em. I forgive you but I swear do anything like this again and your life will turn in to a living hell"

"Alright Paul"


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Jen's POV _

Paul was not kidding when he said I was grounded….. I haven't seen the girls in 2 weeks. All I do is stay in mine or Emily and Sam's house, the only time I see sunlight is when Paul makes me walk to the truck. But tonight is the bonfire since Paul says I've been taking my punishment graciously I get to go! I'm so excited! When we got to the bonfire I was getting ready to run over the girls when Paul pulled me back and said

"No funny business tonight, understand"

I nodded and left. I got up to the girls and waved, when they saw me the turned and started to walk away I grabbed Claire's arm and asked

"What's up guys are you still mad at me for getting you in trouble?"

Hannah the turned and said

"Duh Jen what do you think you got us all grounded! You're such a bitch!"

Nobody calls me a bitch and before I knew it I had slapped her across the face and punched her in the nose. I see Jared run over to Hannah, she has an inflamed cheek and blood running out of her nose. Surprisely quiet Heather screams

"WTF!"

Then Claire says

"We're not friends anymore to a bitch!"

I'm so ashamed of myself, I look around Jared's holding Hannah while Emily cleans her up, Claire is crying and hugging Jake, Heather is sitting in front of the fire talking to Seth. I'm so mad at myself I start shaking and tremors take over my body, I hear Paul yell for Sam

"SHIT SAM! SHE'S GONNA PHASE!"

Paul brings me out to the forest and tells me to let it take over, I do what he says and I feel my bones crack and morph, I look down and think

"_Damn I'm a wolf" _

Review! Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer I just have to finish it! The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days!


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Hannah's POV_

I can't believe I called Jen a bitch, but she deserved it but damn why did she have to punch and slap me? My head is spinning. Jared came running over and held me as I cried. He lifted my head up and said

"Baby girl, let me see… Han look at me"

I looked up and he said

"Why did Jen punch the shit out of you?"

I sobbed out

"Because I called her a bitch."

He sighed and shook his head then yelled for Em. She came over with Sam and he told Jared

"Jen phased, Paul's with her but she's really upset."

Jared replied

"Alright, I gotta stay with Han"

Sam nodded and headed towards the forest.

_Heather's POV _

I just screamed WTF, what the hell I have no idea where that came from. I'm just so mad and upset, I start to run but Seth pulled me back and sat me in front of the fire.

"Hey! Why the heck did you scream that… I've taught you better than that" Seth said.

"I know but she punched Han, I guess I was just shocked."

He nodded and pulled me towards him, while he does this Embry walks past, we look each other in the eye and I feels like nothing else matters. Seth sees these and grabs me towards the truck.

"Seth! What's going on!?" I said

"Heather, Embry imprinted on you."

Then darkness consumed me.

_3 hours later_

My head hurts…. I wondered what happened? I slowly open my eyes and I hear Seth whisper

"She's awake."

I turned to look around and saw Embry, oh my god he's so hot! I start giggling and Seth says

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized how hot Embry is"

Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that. I can feel the heat rising to my face. Embry comes over and says while looking me in the eye

"Well I just realized how hot you are."

That's all it took and I grabbed his head and pulled him down to me and he closed the distance between us.

**REVIEW! I had a rough couple of days sorry for the shortness! Love you guys 3**


End file.
